


Thigh-fucking

by softsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki/pseuds/softsuki
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata have shower sex.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	Thigh-fucking

Hinata placed his palms on the cold tiles of the shower room wall, his whines reverberating around the enclosed space as another bite to his thigh sent pleasant tingles up his spine.

On his knees behind Hinata, Oikawa smirked against his boyfriend's wet skin as he proceeded to suck on a sensitive spot right where his left thigh met his buttocks while his hands were occupied with fondling Hinata's ass. Oikawa seemed to be obsessed lately with the firm, smooth cheeks of Hinata's butt and his plump thighs and he couldn't get enough squeezing and pinching them, especially whenever they were having sex.

Hinata, at first, would complain about the treatment because it left his ass and thighs bruised red with love bites, but after a couple of times of Oikawa persistently playing with those body parts, Hinata started to gain pleasure from it and now they were one of his most sensitive weak points in his body.

Once Oikawa was satisfied with the hickey he made, he moved his mouth to Hinata's right inner thigh and caught the soft flesh between his teeth where he started licking and mouthing the skin lightly as if he were devouring his favourite meal. Oikawa's fingers continued to grope Hinata's ass before he suddenly spread the cheeks apart to reveal his boyfriend's twitching, swollen hole to his greedy eyes.

Hinata was a shaking mess above him as he tried to control the sounds he was emitting to no avail. He subconsciously spread his legs farther apart and jutted his ass out to Oikawa's face when the sensations on his butt and thighs started overwhelming his body, leaving him hot, bothered, and very, very hard.

However, Oikawa ignored Hinata's erection in favor of bringing his face closer to Hinata's spread cheeks as he licked a long wet strip of line against his entrance. Hinata made a muffled noise, his face hidden in the folds of his arms before he suddenly flung his head back and cried out as Oikawa slowly licked around the furrowed hole and slipped inside.

Oikawa could taste some of his come still lingering inside Hinata and feel the soft walls clenching down on his tongue as he licked at anything within reach. Drool dribbled down his chin but Oikawa didn't mind it as he closed his lips around Hinata's entrance and sucked as hard as he could.

Hinata predictably squealed, his legs almost collapsing under him if it weren't for the strong grip on his hips. Hinata felt the soft muscle circling inside him and the shorter teen subconsciously started rocking his hips back against Oikawa's face as his senses went haywire with the tongue sensually sliding inside his ass. Oikawa's hands restricted his hips from moving any further though and Hinata squirmed irresistibly, the stinging ache from their earlier activity mixed deliciously with the pleasurable sensation he was experiencing right now.

When Hinata suddenly felt Oikawa standing up behind him, Hinata turned his head around to kiss his boyfriend's lips as Oikawa leaned over Hinata's bent body and pressed his hips closer to Hinata's. Their lips met in an open mouthed kiss, tongues sliding out to meet each other first before their lips could even make contact. Hinata closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of himself in his boyfriend's mouth before he felt something hard press against his entrance.

"Wa- wait Tooru, I'm still sore." Hinata pleaded, feeling that thick, hot erection, sliding between his ass cheeks.

Oikawa kissed Hinata on the side of his head, nuzzling Hinata's wet hair as he positioned himself behind his cute boyfriend. "Dont worry, Shou-chan. I'm not putting it in there."

Hinata scrunched his eyebrows, confused and he was about to ask Oikawa what he meant when he suddenly felt something hot and hard slide between the space between his thighs.

"Close your legs a little, Shou-chan." Oikawa whispered to him, his arms wrapping around Hinata's chest as he snapped his hips to Hinata's, his erection trapped between Hinata's plump thighs.

Hinata moaned, adjusting his grip on the wall as Oikawa started fucking his thighs, feeling his boyfriend's hips slamming against his ass. He looked down his body to see Oikawa's erection lewdly sliding between his thighs and creating delicious friction with Hinata's balls and hard cock, spreading pre-come all over them.

Oikawa's hands began roaming around his chest, groping his nipples breifly before they slid down Hinata's stomach and landed near the place Hinata wanted the most.

"P-please...Tooru...Ah!" Hinata yelped when Oikawa's hips started rocking faster, the hotness between his thighs particularly burning his skin and leaving him all wet and sticky. Oikawa pressed butterfly kisses down Hinata's neck as he obeyed his boyfriend's wishes by gripping his weeping erection and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Oikawa was feeling really good, hugging his boyfriend closer to his chest as he grinded his hips harder to Hinata's. Hinata's thighs were so smooth and so soft that his erection easily slid between them and the small pants and sighs Hinata made was spurring him on. Without thinking, Oikawa thrust faster, his release slowly approaching and he increased stroking Hinata's erection to time both their orgasms.

"Uhh...Ahhh...Tooru! I'm...almost..." Hinata panted, turning his head to look at Oikawa over his shoulder. Oikawa watched as a mixture of sweat and water dripped down Hinata's hair and slid down his red face as his beautiful amber eyes were half-lidded and hazy with desire and love. Oikawa could never get enough of turning his cute and defiant Shou-chan into something like this.

"Yeah...me too." Oikawa felt the inevitable release coming but he wanted to bring Hinata to completion first so he stroked the erection in his hand faster and tighter and twisted it around now and then which got a suprise choke and loud moan from his boyfriend. Oikawa brought his other hand up to turn Hinata's head towards him as he watched the erotic expressions playing through Hinata's face. Then the shorter teen suddenly stilled and spasms racked throughout his body as he threw his head back to release a high, loud whine with his mouth gaping open and his face scrunched up in ecstasy.

The look alone brought Oikawa to his own release as he thrust one last time between Hinata's thighs and painted them all over with his sticky fluid. Exhausted, Oikawa slumped and lightly placed his weight on the panting body beneath him. They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths. Then suddenly, Hinata turned his head around to look at Oikawa over his shoulder, his face still red and looking tired.

"Can we actually wash now, Tooru? I'm dirty again."

Oikawa pouted, hoping that Hinata wanted a kiss. "Shou-chan you're ruining the moment!"


End file.
